LOST: Surviving Young
by DannyTheLostie
Summary: Fanfic idea i thought of a few days ago. Adding a character to LOST. Me. I will re-write LOST with a new character that would represent me and would be exactly like me. So i started at Pilot and had this character, Danny, trying to survive!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Jordison opened his eyes and felt immediately confused. He was laid on his back, looking up at a night sky with a man watching over him. He thought he was dreaming but when he shut his eyes and opened them again, the scene was the same as before - a starry, clear night sky and the same man looking over him but instead this time he was talking to him. It took Danny a few seconds to focus and understand what the man above him was saying. "Hey. How are you feeling?" asked the man. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He had a shaved head, with just enough hair to cover his head and two cuts on his left cheek. The injury made Danny want to check himself but the questionable look on the man's face made him answer a weak "Yes, I think so." Well he thought he was okay, he thought, He couldn't feel any injuries, he just felt dizzy and tired. The man above him introduced himself as Jack Shepherd and that they had crashed on an Island. The news shook Danny and to begin with he couldn't believe it. He thought this must still be a dream but when he looked up and around at the scene that confronted him, he could see plane wreckage and frightened and shocked people who sat in the sand, staring out to sea or into fires. He laid back down and looked back at Jack. His expression had changed as he returned the look and his eyes showed only sadness. Danny could sense something was up and he suddenly thought of his friend Kyle, who he had been travelling with. He quickly sat up again, searching for his friend among the many survivors. The quantity of survivors surprised him, there must have been 30 at least alive he thought. He searched again for his friend but it was too dark and he could only see half of the faces of the survivors as the firelight made their faces glow and darken with shadow in parts. Jack put his hand on Danny's shoulder and told him to lay down because the effects of his concussion may not of subsided yet. Doing as Jack said, he laid back down again and took a deep breath. "Where's my friend, Kyle?" he asked urgently. Jack sighed and passed Danny a bottle of water. "He didn't make it. I found him bleeding to death with a piece of shrapnel impaled in his neck. He was unconscious at the time, he wouldn't of felt anything." He watched Danny absorb the news, giving him all the time he needed. He felt sick and felt a cold sweat forming on his back. He squeezed the bottle in shock and took a few deep breaths. "Oh hell, Kyle's dead? Bloody hell." He felt Jack's hand on his shoulder as he continued to try and stay calm, just looking up at the sky. "I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do." Danny looked back at him. "You a doctor then?" he said, he voice only a whisper. "Yeah, yeah I am. I know it sounds stupid that a doctor couldn't save him…" He stopped as Danny turned over and was sick on to the sand. "Okay let it out. Maybe your concussion's worse than I thought." He waited for Danny to turn back over. "Well, I feel fine. But anyway it's not your fault. Who could save a guy with shrapnel embedded in his neck?" Jack managed a weak smile. "His body is over with the other corpses. You can go over and see him when I'm sure your up to it. I found you knocked out over by one of the engines, you have a nasty bruise on your head and a cut or two on your chest but except for that you're as good as anyone here." Jack nodded to the water bottle still in Danny's hand. "Keep drinking, you need to keep hydrated." Jack watched him unscrew the bottle and take another drink from it. Then he just laid there. Jack felt sorry for him, even just losing a friend was bad enough. Not to mention waking up realising you've crashed on an Island with a doctor already giving you a diagnosis on your injuries and ordering you to keep drinking. "You want a bit of time alone?" he asked. Danny nodded but still didn't say anything. Jack stood up and spotted Kate, one of the most unmarked survivors of them all. Jack joked with her earlier that she must of floated down in the crash because she was completely unscathed except for a bruise or two. "Poor guy." she whispered to Jack. "Yeah but at least he hasn't lost any family on the plane. He was only travelling with his friend." he whispered back. "Wow, he looks young for travelling across the world with only a friend." Kate suggested. "He's 15, so was his friend, Kyle. It was Kyle's birthday four days ago." Jack started to walk away, gesturing to Kate to follow him to give Danny some space. Kate looked back at him, suddenly feeling for him to of lost a friend after probably a happy time with his friend celebrating his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitting In

Danny was stood in the luggage queue, waiting for his friend to return from checking out some guy he thought was System of a Down's guitarist, Daron Malakian. They had spent two days in Australia attending the Perth Big Day Out music festival with Kyle's cousin who had lived in Australia for eight years. It had been for Kyle's fifteenth birthday and they had spent the whole day in the crowds singing along to some of their favourite bands. Now they were trying to make it back to America to meet with Kyle's parents and spend a week there before returning to England. Danny looked around trying to spot his friend returning with a disappointed look on his face after realising he didn't see who he thought he did. Instead he saw him return with a 'I told you so' smile and two signed CD's of System of a Down's new album. Danny couldn't believe it and started to laugh with surprise when Kyle jumped up and down and handed him one of the two signed CD's. "Damn man! Like I didn't think it was him!" Danny muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Hell yeah dude. Should've been there, but of course you didn't believe me ha-ha" Kyle shouted smugly. "Yeah well looks like we're having a much better time than that guy at the front" he whispered, nodding towards the front of the queue. A man was arguing with the women at the desk about someone, obviously trying to get his point across. "Yeah, he looks pretty pissed if you ask me" Danny said satisfyingly.

It was turning morning on the survivor's first day on The Island. Danny hadn't slept a wink, partly because of his concussion, partly because he was waiting for the rescue party to come but mostly because he had lost a close friend. A friend that he knew that he would never talk to again. He remembered during the night the last words he had said to Kyle and it made him happy they were funny ones. It was two hours into the flight and the food trolleys were working their way to the middle of the plane, serving everyone the typical plane food every passenger gets despite which airline they're with. It had been spaghetti bolognese that time and Kyle had guessed right when it was their turn to receive it. "Yuck. Well I suppose it beats those burgers back at the BDO" Kyle had reminded him. "Yeah well we got a week of you're mum's cooking." They had both laughed at the comment and nothing more had been said until the turbulence that had begun the crash.

He was not the only person awake, the Iraqi he had been told was called Sayid and the cute brunette he had seen talking with Jack after they had left him to recover over night. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping but how they could sleep so well after the day before he did not know. He had been told by Jack that he had missed the drama straight after the crash and had been out for a good five hours so he had avoided the sharp panic-filled atmosphere of people screaming and dying. He tried to stand up, his body feeling heavy. He managed to stand and walked towards Sayid who was piling wood into a pile. He looked up when he saw Danny walking towards him, and stopped what he was doing. "Hello. Are you the boy who was unconscious until late last night?" asked Sayid. Danny responded with a nod and a slight wobble. "Doctor said it's a concussion, he'd probably have a fit if he saw me walking about already" he laughed. Sayid smiled back returning to snapping the wood up into different sizes. "Well he is a good doctor, he has helped us all while you were out. Can I ask you something erm…Danny isn't it?" Sayid asked concernedly. "Yes. Sure, ask away" he answered joyfully. He decided to make as good an impression as he could. He didn't want to feel the odd one out, alone and with no one he knew. "Your friend, I heard he didn't make it. I'm sorry to hear about him but I want to know how you want his body to be treated. Until rescue comes of course, if we leave them out any longer they will create a sickening smell I'm sure none of us want to witness. I will be burying them today, I just wondered if you have any particular preference to how?" Danny showed no sign of thought when he answered only a few seconds later. "Well he wasn't religious or anything. I'm sure burying him will have been what he wanted although on an island wasn't his preferred destination." He looked at Sayid, his face a mixture of surprise and thought. "You seem very calm about this. But if that is what you think he would of wanted, that's what I will do." Danny seemed a bit taken back by the comment on his attitude but he was trying to pretend he was fine and not think about any of it for now. "I just…hate to show my true feelings. I'm going to see him soon, I'll show my respects for him then. I can't bare to face the truth of all this yet." Danny looked down at the sand, not knowing whether to feel bad for his choice of words or hope Sayid wasn't too religious unless he wouldn't of made a great impression. "That's fine. I'm sure plenty of us just need time to take this all in." Sayid held his hand out, "I'm Sayid." Danny held his hand out to shake with Sayid. "Danny". "Nice to meet you Danny, now get back to where you were before Jack spots you" he joked, winking it Danny. He laughed back and just before turning back he mentioned to Sayid jokingly "You may find more wood _in _the jungle you know". He looked at Sayid but he looked puzzled instead of laughing. "You didn't hear that _thing_ yesterday night? Or were you still unconscious?" It was Danny's turn to look puzzled. "What thing? But no, I heard nothing. It must have been before I came to." Sayid nodded and walked towards Danny so he was face to face with him. About four hours after the crash, when it got dark, there was this…crushing sound and all the trees nearby were being pulled about. Also there was like a booming sounds coming from over there too." Sayid nodded into the jungle. "Everyone heard it right? What do you think it was?" Sayid shrugged. "I don't know. Nobody does, but whatever it was, it didn't sound friendly." Danny thought a moment. "Well it couldn't of been anything _that _big, I mean, this island is uninhabited right? Also what animal makes noises and does that kind of thing like that?" Sayid shrugged again. "Exactly, but ask anyone. It wasn't anything small. You will have to see it for yourself." Danny turned round to go back, "To be honest, I'm not particularly sure I want to" he shouted while Sayid glanced up at him while he picked up a pile of wood.

Two hours later, everyone started to wake up, eventually starting to sort through luggage and searching for belongings. Danny sat watching them until he could take it no longer. He got up and started to help scavenge for luggage and anything useful. He decided to continue to get to know people and make friends while he still could. He didn't know how long they were going to be on the Island until rescue came but he was the only 'kid' there out of everyone who survived. This made him miss Kyle more, he didn't have anyone to talk to who he knew, making living on the Island even harder. He liked Jack and Sayid, they at least didn't treat him like a little boy which he thought they might. He didn't want sympathy for being the youngest survivor, he wanted to be equal to them. He would do anything to get off the Island and would help anyone he could if it meant helping in anyway. He saw a first aid kit lying just under a piece of wreckage. He knelt down to get it at the same time as another survivor. "Oh, hey." They both looked up at each other and introduced each other. "Hey I'm Danny." "Well hey there. Name's Sawyer." He grinned and recognised him. "You're that guy who beat me to the damn toilet on the plane!" Danny grinned. "Actually yes. That was me." He grinned at him but only got a sharp stare back. "Son of a bitch" he muttered. "Well that's my first aid box. I guess I saw it first!" Sawyer stood up and walked away. Danny shook his head and continued searching. "Hey!" Danny spun round and saw Jack looking at him. "Don't worry I feel quite fine and I'm keeping hydrated don't worry!" Danny said sarcastically. "You sure you're up to helping already? I wouldn't advise it." Jack walked over, "Come have a drink with me." Danny nodded and followed him. "Honestly I feel fine you know. If I start to feel crap I'll stop and have a well earned rest." Danny smirked and Jack looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm only concerned because of your age" he said and shrugged. "Well we have no idea how long we're going to be here so I thought I'm old enough to help out and share the load." Jack nodded and took a drink. "That's true. But I just want to make sure you're fine." "Don't worry, if I feel a bit dodgy I'll come to find you. Thanks by the way." Danny said and took a drink. "What for?" Danny looked at the ground then back at Jack. "For, like, treating me like everyone else. I don't want to be sat about doing nothing. I want to be doing something to help." Jack looked surprised by what he has just said. "Well don't worry, there's plenty to do. You always this eager to help?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. "Haha well, no. I just feel different, like I can make a difference, like I can help with stuff even though I'm the youngest person here. I feel so adult now for some reason." Jack thought for a few seconds. "Sounds understandable, I don't want to treat you any different than anyone else if you can be as useful as you are proving to be." Jack smiled. "Also, situations like these can make people feel so helpless that they get an urge to help. I want to treat you like an adult if you want to be, but just remember who you really are." Danny took another drink from the bottle. "Sure. Nice place to be though, right?" Jack laughed, "Yes it's great. Well as great as you get when you crash on an island in the middle of nowhere." There was silence for a few seconds, and Danny could hear the waves crash on the beach. "Do you think they will find us? The rescue party?" Jack turned round, looking at Danny in surprise. "Of course they will. Just give them time." Jack looked past Danny, towards Kate. "Look, I've told Kate I'm going to trek into the jungle to try and find the cockpit. She said she would come so I'll be gone for a while, so just don't do anything tiring for now." "A trek? Into the jungle of mysteries?" Danny noticed Jack's expression of understanding. "Yeah, Sayid told me earlier. I'm not going to judge your actions of going off into the jungle because I didn't see or, well hear that thing. But Sayid seemed pretty put off by it." Danny heard someone approach them from behind and turned round to see Kate. Jack was right, she was just about clean of injuries and also very cute Danny thought. _Just a shame she is a few years too old _Danny thought to himself. "You ready Jack?" asked Kate. "Hey. I don't believe we've met." Danny said, trying to not sound too interested in talking to her. "Hey, I'm sorry to hear about your friend." Danny nodded in response. "Well…he's gone now." Danny tried to smile but found himself staring into Kate's eyes. They felt so comforting to look at and he quickly looked away, spotting someone walking towards them. "Oh, hey Charlie." Jack said, shaking his head. "Don't think about offering to join us on the trek. The fewer of us there are, the quicker we get there and back." "Well I'll offer to come then. I could do with a walk without coming upon another suitcase or tripping over some bit of plane." Danny looked at Jack in a way that told Jack all he needed to know. _I'm coming even if you like it or not. _"Wow, who are you Danny? Some adrenaline junky? I thought you had concussion?" Danny grinned at her. "I do, but where's the adrenaline rush if it's not stupid?" Kate laughed at the comment. Charlie looked at Jack and laughed too. "He's got a point there you know Jack, and if he's going I'm going. He's a fan of my band." Danny put both his hands behind his head in surprise. "I knew it! You're the bassist from Driveshaft! Only featuring in my top 5 bands dude!" Kate seemed surprised too. "_You're _from that band Driveshaft?" Charlie chuckled in excitement. "Yep. That's me. _The bassist." Danny looked at them all in satisfaction. "He's right. He is coming!" Jack shook his head and looked up at the sky. "Okay, but we leave now." He turned around and started to walk towards where he had left his rucksack. Kate followed him. "Thanks Jack. For giving him something to do." Jack turned round and looked at Kate. "Don't worry about it. There's something about him, he wants to forget and move on too quick." Kate swung her rucksack onto her back. "He's just in a state of shock like all of us, Jack." _


End file.
